Emotion
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: Harmoniashipping. Ghetsis sets his plan to mould N into the perfect king and hero in motion, but will it destroy the child in the process? Incest, shota, rape, and abuse. Not for the faint of heart.


Yet another Harmoniashipping prompt fill for Ginny~

Finally remembered to change the title! 8D

* * *

><p>Without bothering to knock, Ghetsis stepped into his son's room, the cheerful colours and tinkling music of the windowless cage making him grimace. He was honestly repulsed by this gaudy place, but it was necessary to keep N in the perpetual state of childishness that would make him most easily manipulated, and above all, pure.<p>

"N." He said to the six-year-old busily setting up toy train tracks with his Zorua. "I have a present for you."

The boy looked up at his father with bright eyes, only to immediately have them center on the small, quaking form of a pokemon in the man's hands. Getting up, N rushed over as Ghetsis knelt down and set the rounded creature on the floor. It remained where it was, shivering terribly and glancing around as if in search of a place to hide.

"This is a Darumaka." Ghetsis explained, placing his hand on his son's shoulder to stop him from reaching out to the pokemon who flinched back with a frightened squeak. "Be careful, now. He was terribly abused by his trainer, who left him to drown in a box beside a flooding river when it could no longer serve him in battle. I have brought him straight to you, because it is time for you to take on the responsibility as the future King of Team Plasma and nurse this creature back to health. Do you understand?"

N stared up at first in horror and then surprise. Looking back down at the pokemon, and then glancing at Zorua by his side, N straightened his shoulders and nodded. "I understand."

Ghetsis smiled and gave the boy's head a pat. "Then I entrust his care to you. Prove to me that you are worthy of being the Hero of Unova." Getting up, he glanced back only once as he left the room, N and Zorua already trying to calm the newcomer down as gently as possible. They did not see his smirk as he shut the door behind him.

Striding back to his chambers, Ghetsis snapped his fingers at the two girls standing nearby. They curtsied as he passed before hurrying off to get the wine he had indicated for. Once in his bedroom, the Sage sat down in his armchair and let satisfaction sink into him.

N's very psyche was already caught in a perfect paradox, his mind hanging in the balance between the innocence of childhood –which Ghetsis was going to great lengths to keep well-preserved in him– and the maturity of one far older and wiser. N would grow up with a natural charisma born of that combination, and people would mindlessly flock to his side because of it. He would be honest and pure, his cause to free pokemon and make them humanity's equals an undeniably just one. But unbeknownst to anyone, even the boy himself, it was all carefully manufactured by his father, the true mastermind.

By leaving N's upbringing almost entirely in the "hands" of pokemon he had taken from cruel trainers, and by keeping the child isolated from humans and the world in general, he had been able to plant the idea that pokemon were an enslaved race into the child's head so that he would decide for himself to "save" them. He had not expected his son to develop an ability to understand the language of pokemon, but it was certainly a pleasing development. His son could not be ordinary in any way. N must be a symbol, a saint even. And one day, a martyr. But not after he had successfully removed pokemon from this world and turned humanity on each other.

Now as N grew, Ghetsis had decided it was time to accelerate the subtle teaching process. The pokemon he had let raise N from infancy, the intelligent Zorua and doting Woobats, had already recovered from their ordeals at the hands of abusive trainers and thus had been willing to take care of a human child with the intention of raising him to be better than those they had known. This Darumaka however, had only just been rescued. From the report given to him by the Shadow Triad, it seemed this Darumaka was no danger to anyone, as his fear of humans made him utterly harmless. Thus, he was the perfect pokemon to show N just how brutal life in the outside world is without posing a threat to his life, setting the stage for his next lesson.

His plan was flawless.

* * *

><p>After a week, Ghetsis returned to N's room. He found the boy curled up in a nest of blankets, surrounded by his Zorua and two Woobats, the Darumaka wrapped in his arms; all of them sleeping peacefully. Of course his son could tame the creature.<p>

Crouching down beside the child, he let his hand wander through the thick, long locks and then over his small back. N stirred and looked up with half-asleep eyes, and a smile lit his face when he recognized his father.

"Daru is much happier, now." He whispered.

"I knew you could do it." Ghetsis touched the boy's soft cheek and felt it warm with a blush from the words of praise. "You shall make a fine king. Now go back to sleep."

Beaming, N shut his eyes and snuggled closer to "Daru" as his father left.

The plan was going splendidly.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis returned a few days later, and was greeted by a very tearful child.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked, kneeling down to the boy's level.

N sniffled. "Daru was telling me about humans, Daddy. About trainers. Why are they so horrible? Why do they have to treat pokemon this way?"

"Ah, N." Ghetsis pulled the boy into his arms. "That is human nature. They reject what they do not understand, and manipulate what they deem to be lower than themselves. That is why you must be a wise king who is able to stand on equal ground with even your enemies. Humans lord themselves over pokemon, keeping them from becoming the perfect beings they are meant to be. You are the one that can save them, N. But you know what you must do first."

Nodding, N wiped his face. "I must become perfect, myself."

"Exactly. Such a good boy you are." Ghetsis swallowed the bile the rose in his throat as he said this. "I am proud of you."

But it had the desired effect. N's face beamed again, and he stared at his father with pure adoration. He practically shone with delight as Ghetsis patted his small shoulder.

"It will not be easy, though." The man said. "As a king and a hero, you have to know intimately the suffering of those in your care. How can they love you if you do not feel their pain as you own? Will you endure it, my son? Will you take that weight upon these shoulders and carry it like the crown you shall one day wear?"

N's eyes grew wide as he listened, his expression uncertain. Ghetsis watched his mind consider the implications. The boy glanced back at the pokemon watching warily from across the room. They had all been through so much hardship, but he had always been safe here in the castle, surrounded by toys and loved by his father. It would surely be failing them if he could not even fathom their pain.

Turning back to his father, N nodded. "I'll do it."

Ghetsis could barely hold back his grin.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>"Out." Ghetsis stared down stonily at N's pokemon. For a moment they did not move, but when they caught sight of N's nod in agreement, the small creatures headed for the exit. Shutting the door behind them, Ghetsis wasted no time in taking a seat again on the floor in front of his son.<p>

"Endure this." He said solemnly. "To the best of your ability. I will not stop until the lesson is through, but I will start as simply as I can to give you time to adjust."

"I understand." As N braced himself for whatever might be coming, Ghetsis slapped him across the face. Tears automatically spilled from the boy's eyes and he swayed on his feet, but just as he had steadied himself, another blow struck his other cheek, and then the first again.

N made small sounds each time he was hit, his cheeks red and swollen, but he said nothing, and made no attempt to avoid the blows. Blood began to trickle from his nose, and Ghetsis wondered just how long the boy would keep up his brave front. Deciding to find out sooner rather than later, he hit N one last time, but with his fist now instead of his palm. The small boy fell to the ground with a cry, more blood trickling from his nose as a dark bruise bloomed on his cheek. N stayed where he was, breathing sharply and holding his face.

Ghetsis sat still for a moment, considering his next course of action. Standing up, he pulled N off the ground by his long hair and let him dangle limply in front of him. He was in obvious pain, but made no complaint. Thick red liquid dribbled down over his lips and dripped off his chin. This was not the first time N had received a beating from his father, but it had never been this bad before. And it was only going to get worse.

However, N was not aware of that fact. Opening his watery eyes, he tried to smile. "Am I.. Doing good, Daddy..?"

In hindsight, Ghetsis wondered if it was the mess of blood, the continued sickening sweetness of his child, or even his growing arousal that made him snap. "Disgusting." He spat, shaking the fragile boy before throwing him to the floor. "I've only done this much and yet you want praise? Selfish brat. You are mine. My progeny. I created you from my very body; I owe you _nothing._ Not praise, not gentleness, not this degrading act I have put on for you. Whatever I do to you is what you deserve, and you will be grateful."

N's hopeful expression faltered, and he lurched back in fear when his father got down in front of him again and held him to the floor by his hair. His scalp throbbed and his face felt swollen and numb. He whimpered as Ghetsis pulled a small dagger out from beneath his robes and shut his eyes tight, mind going blank with pure terror. He had upset his father, and that was a terrible mistake not easily paid for.

"Daddy..." N felt the cold blade against his throat and tried to breath more shallowly as though he could avoid it that way. "Please.. I'm sorry.. Please don't hurt me.."

"Quiet." Ghetsis said coldly as he admired the sight of the silver knife against the boy's pale skin. Pressing it closer, slowly, slowly, he watched it begin to give beneath the sharp edge. All he had to do was keep pressing, and he could cut through the child's throat so easily. A part of him, the part that also thirsted to make the small body a sheath around his arousal as soon as possible, wanted to see it, to hear the frantic gurgle as N choked and drowned in his own blood. Holding this tiny, fragile life in his hands was too heady a sensation to be left unchecked. If he was not careful he might just kill him, and that would be a terrible setback.

"Hold still." Opting to make sure that his hand remained steady, Ghetsis let his other hand leave N's hair and trail down his chest, feeling the wild beating of his heart, desperately pumping blood as though fearing each beat would be it's last. Then further down he pulled off N's shorts and underwear, slipping his hand down beneath the boy's soft backside, he cupped the rounded flesh firmly, all the while observing the expression shifting through his son's eyes. Fear, confusion, discomfort...

"You understand, don't you, N?" He asked softly, expecting and needing no answer. "Everything of you belongs to me. I hold your life in my hands. On a whim I could kill you and easily create a replacement. Prove to me that you are irreplaceable, N. Show me that you can be a king, a hero, a man worthy of the Harmonia name. Be _perfect_."

N nodded, the movement just barely visible. "I will. I promise." His voice was a broken whisper, choked with fear. His eyes shut, spilling more tears when the knife finally broke his skin, a tiny drop of blood rising to the surface. "Please.."

Just as Ghetsis contemplated drawing that beautiful red all across the boy's vulnerable neck, a sound from nearby caught both their attention. Looking up, they saw that the Darumaka was standing in front of a pile of stuffed animals where it had apparently been hiding. Ghetsis scowled, realizing he must have forgotten all about it when he had distractedly ordered the other pokemon out.

"Daru..!" N stared in horror at his little friend, who although it was shaking with fear, glared fiercely at the man threatening him.

Ghetsis chuckled. "So it wants to defend you? You have done quite a fine job taming it, N. It had completely lost all will to fight when I brought it to you."

N let out a shrill sound as Ghetsis took the tip of the blade and pressed it now beneath his jaw, forcing the boy to crane his head back lest it pierce any deeper than his skin. Neck stretched out in a strained position, N bit his lip and tried to carefully motion for the pokemon to make no move.

"Stay there..! Please don't worry about me.. I- AH!" N jerked as fingertips began to roughly prod his entrance, teasing it cruelly as a trickle of blood ran from beneath the deepening wound under the knife. Stifling a sob, N struggled to hold still as the violation caused goosebumps to rise on his body. "Daru.. I'll be alright.." He squeaked, choking out the words. "Just stay there.."

The Darumaka shifted restlessly, anxiety and fury dancing in it's eyes. N could tell that it wanted so badly to save him, to protect him, but his fear of humans kept him in place.

"Daddy, please..." N wailed as one of those uncaring fingers began to wedge itself up inside him. "What are you doing to me..?"

"Teaching you, N. Pay close attention, so that in the future we will not have to be burdened with this cumbersome ordeal." To indicate what he meant, Ghetsis nudged the knife a fraction further under N's skin.

The boy's fingernails dragged through the carpet as another finger shoved itself inside, scissoring and bending and stretching N's tight ring of muscle with the help of his thumb. He was young, and this would be his first time. If Ghetsis did not do this much, he might cause the child undesirable permanent damage. This was a lesson, not a punishment after all.

N's slim legs shook as pain built in his lower region, making him weak with it. The warm wetness continued to trickle down his neck from the sharp pain he could not escape from, and directly in his sight was the pokemon he wished would turn away and not witness this nightmarish event. But it met his gaze with the deep sadness of knowing abuse first-hand.

Growing tired with holding the knife still, Ghetsis pulled it back and slid the blade back into it's sheath within his robes. No longer having to bend his head back, N slumped and began to whimper in earnest now that his throat was not so strained.

However, now that his life was no longer in immediate danger, the Darumaka made it's decision. Lurching forward, it prepared to attack Ghetsis with no regard for itself.

"No Daru, don't!" N cried, throwing his arm out to stop the small pokemon, who skidded and faltered. "Please!" The word came out as more of a pained scream as Ghetsis shoved another finger inside him. "Just stay back!" He panted raggedly. "I need.. to endure this..! So I.. can be your hero.."

Deflating with surprise, the Darumaka waddled over and put it's tiny hands in N's, large eyes filled with tears. It mewled something at the boy before diving against his chest. N wrapped his arms around the warm creature and turned as much of his body away from his father as possible.

Ghetsis considered getting rid of the pokemon before it could interfere with his agenda, but decided it was not worth the trouble. Removing his fingers, he jerked N closer and began the difficult task of pushing himself inside.

N screamed as though he was being torn apart, his body almost too tight even after having been stretched. Frustrated by the loud sounds, Ghetsis backhanded the boy sharply and thrust his hips again, gaining another few inches. Realizing that he was in as far as he could go at this point, Ghetsis began moving in and out, draping one of N's legs over his arm so that the child was now practically laying on his side.

Pressing his small head against the floor, Ghetsis pummeled his son mercilessly. The mixture of pain and pleasure in his own body, from the friction and the overworking of long-forgotten muscles, it was enough to make his head spin. But as he looked down at the boy, whose face was buried in the warm red fur of his pokemon, he felt a stir of discontent. N was taking comfort from that little thing. This would not do at all. N had to be broken, utterly and completely. Reduced to nothing so that he could then be reshaped into whatever Ghetsis wanted him to be. If he was not suffering alone, then the moment he shatters would lose it's sweetness.

Pulling out, Ghetsis wrenched the Darumaka from N's arms and stormed over to the door.

"Daddy, wait, please!" N begged, trying and failing to get up off the floor.

Ghetsis ignored him, opening the door and preparing to throw the creature out when he felt a searing pain in his hand. The Darumaka was doing it's best to burn him, though the way it was being held kept it from doing any real damage. It glared up at him fiercely, even as it's little body continued to shake.

Snorting derisively, he hurled the pokemon into the hallway and slammed the door shut. Turning back to N, Ghetsis held up his faintly scorched hand.

"H-he didn't mean to..!" N insisted. "He just thought he was protecting me! Please don't punish him!" The boy yelped in fear as the large man knelt down again, shoving his legs apart. "Daddy, please..."

Ghetsis only yanked N's hips up and plunged back inside, wasting no time in returning to his former rhythm. Much better. N's hands frantically sought for something to hold onto as his body jerked up and down on the carpet. In the end he opted to cover his face, as though it would somehow help the situation, but Ghetsis would not have that. Grabbing N's wrists hard enough that he felt the small bones within creak and bend, he pinned them to the floor and leaned over his son as he forced his way in deeper.

N's voice broke and died as he screamed, writhing as much as his nearly upside-down position would allow. He tried to push his father away with his legs, but they lacked the strength to even put up a decent resistence. He could hear Ghetsis panting and groaning above him, but did not dare look up. Instead he turned his blurry gaze down to the large member smeared with his own blood, stabbing him as though after his very life. With each thrust inside he feared the damage it was doing, and the pain was certainly enough to make him wonder why he was still alive, let alone conscious.

Ghetsis grinned down at the crying child. "Pathetic. This is really all you're good for, N. Until you are king, your existence is for my pleasure alone. Yet this is all you can do? Lay there and sob like a simpleton? Why do I put up with you? Such imperfection. Can you not even break for me properly? You are not worth my time, and certainly not my love. You are just a warm body, a vessel for my ambition. Did you really believe I meant it when I said you made me proud? As if a defective product like yourself could ever instill anything but disgust in me. That dim-witted mind of yours can be manipulated all too easily. Now move with me if you want to stop being so useless!"

More than the pain, more than the fear, more than the humiliation, the words that were spat at N broke down what little was left of his fortitude. All the happiness that had filled him, the delight that his distant father had been so caring recently, it was only his failure in yet another test. His chest felt as though it was going to collapse in on itself, but he had not the breath to even sob. Still held down, he forced himself to brace his powerless legs against Ghetsis's waist so he could try his best to thrust back as he had been ordered.

"_It hurts_..!" He yelped through gritted teeth, throwing his head back against the floor as he felt his flesh tear further. "Daddy, please stop..! _Please stop_!"

"Silence!" Unimpressed with his child's meek attempts to reciprocate, Ghetsis grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, turning to shove his small form against the nearest wall. Holding the boy there, he pulled up one thin leg and resumed piercing him violently. He could feel N's throat working to take in air past the hand around his neck, but his face was empty and his body limp. Had he given up already? What a shame. Driving himself deeper and deeper, Ghetsis forced back the urge to come. Not yet. He wanted to savor this longer still.

Tearing N's sweat-soaked t-shirt, he ran his teeth over his skin, tasting the blood that had leaked down. "Are you going to try harder now, N?" He hissed. "Will you work more earnestly for my love?" Somewhat captivated by the milky and smooth surface of the child's shoulder, Ghetsis indulged his desire to brand what was his and bit down until warm liquid filled his mouth. As hideous as scars were, the thought of this marking staying with the boy his entire life, a constant reminder of this moment, was in itself perfection.

Ghetsis admired the wounds for a moment before exiting his son's body and stepping back before he lost control. Carelessly he threw N back to the floor, but along with the heavy thump came a sickening crack and renewed screaming.

Looking down at where the bleeding boy lay, he noticed how N was favoring his left arm, the wrist of which was already bruising and swelling, broken.

'So fragile.' He mused. Leaning back against the wall, he slid his hand into his robes and leisurely stroked himself as he watched N shudder in agony at his feet. There was no need to rush, and the sight of the child so destroyed was not an unpleasant one at all.

When he caught a glimpse of blue-green eyes through a curtain of hair, the unfocused peering at once wary and hopeful that his ordeal might be over and he would receive help for his injuries, Ghetsis gripped his manhood a little harder. "Get up on your knees." He ordered.

The hope faded away, and with it all the remaining light that had been in those eyes. Gingerly, N tried to balance himself on his knees and unbroken hand, lacking the will to resist or beg any longer.

"Spread your legs more." This too was obeyed. Ghetsis let his hand fall away as he knelt behind N and pulled his hips back until he had impaled the youth once more.

N sobbed as his aching body was jerked back and forth, his wrist screaming at him no matter how hard he tried to keep it still. The arm holding him up collapsed and sent him slumping back down onto the bloody carpet. Like a ragdoll he lay, thoughtless and completely at the mercy of the man who pounded into him. He just wanted to sleep. To escape from the pain, the reality. When was this going to end?

Ghetsis groaned as he sank deep into his son over and over, the small body beneath him rocking as he pulled his slim hips against each thrust. N was barely making a sound anymore, seeming almost lifeless. Reaching out, he ripped the t-shirt completely off, feeling a rush of pleasure as he took in the expanse of sunless skin that was N's bony back. Knowing he was nearing the last, Ghetsis paused for a moment and flipped the boy over before continuing harder than ever. N looked barely conscious, stained with blood and covered in sweat and tears. He did not struggle, nor make any move at all, having surrendered himself to his father's control.

It was with this knowledge warming his blood that Ghetsis reached the peak. In one last show of possession, he pulled out to let his seed spill onto N's chest and face, white on white, as overwhelming pleasure coursed through him. The boy gave no reaction to this, nor to his father slowly getting up after a few long moments.

Ghetsis pushed his hair back from his face as he caught his breath. Looking down at his broken son, he smirked, pleased with the result of his efforts. Of course, now that the height of pleasure and adrenaline had passed, his body was beginning to protest the strenuous activity on the hard floor, and the mild burn on his hand was reminding him that it needed to be cared for.

Sparing one last glance at the motionless child on the floor, the Sage straightened his robes and opened the door. Instantly his son's pokemon rushed in and gathered around their human companion while giving him a wide berth. As he was about to step out, he saw that the Darumaka had stayed behind to stand in the doorway. It stared up at him with an expression he could not decipher, and did not look like it was going to move anytime soon.

For a few moments the two stared blankly at each other, and Ghetsis wondered briefly if the small pokemon meant to take some action, but nothing happened.

He considered punishing the creature for hurting his hand and being so disrespectful, but he had already upset N enough by throwing it outside, and it was important that the boy not compare him with the humans that abused pokemon. "Go." He said bluntly, deciding to let the transgressions slide this one time.

The Darumaka stared balefully for a moment longer, then turned it's eyes to the ground and slowly waddled past him. Ghetsis watched it sit down beside N and place it's little hand on the boy's cheek. N's eyes focused slightly, and the faintest of smiles drifted across his face. "Daru.." He breathed.

Turning away, Ghetsis left and closed the door behind him. "Go clean him up." He told Concordia and Anthea as he passed them on his way back to his room.

All in all, it had gone quite well.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ghetsis returned to a rather surprising sight. N, his arm in a cast and his neck wrapped in bandages, was nestled in the large arms of a Darmanitan. It was the first to notice him, and quickly pulled the small boy closer defensively. N looked up, his eyes still dull and lightless, but smiled distantly when he saw his father.<p>

"Daddy." He greeted, his voice carrying an almost dreamy tone. "Look, Daru evolved."

"How interesting." Not really.

Leaning back into the pokemon's embrace, N nuzzled his bruised cheek into it's red fur. "He said he wanted to be bigger and stronger so he could protect me and hold me."

"Touching." Ghetsis stared into the determined eyes of the Darmanitan for a minute, contemplating whether or not it would prove to be a thorn in his side. He supposed though that if it could keep N happy in whatever deluded state he seemed to be in, then he would put up with it. As much as he loved to see N shattered so exquisitely, the boy still had to become a strong king, and a hero with an open heart.

Without another word, he strode back out of the room.

After all, he could just get his Hydreigon to keep the Darmanitan in check while he ..educated.. his son.

Back inside the room that had since been cleaned of any evidence of what had occurred, the Darmanitan felt N begin to tremble as his terror at last sank through the defenses his mind had put in place. It held the boy tightly as he cried, and knew that no matter how strong it became, it still would not be enough to protect the child from his father.


End file.
